Beautiful Moments
by Rosie2009
Summary: Just bunches of tooth-rotting fluff without much of a plotline. North x Markus oneshot.


Markus's hand tentatively reached out and North, without hesitation since she knew it was one of his telltale steps of readying himself to kiss her, met it with her own. She reveled in the feel of their synthetic skins melting away to reveal the white, shiny plastic underneath. It was an almost ticklish feeling.

He slowly moved forward a bit, and she felt his arm carefully touch her own jacket-clad one and his other hand that was currently not synced with her own close itself around her arm.

North looked up and could've swore that her thirium pump skipped a beat at the intense expression on his face.

Markus glanced down just barely below her eyes, leaning in toward her face slowly. North tilted her head slightly as her eyelids drooped a bit in anticipation, undeniably eager for him to just close the gap. But he never did move quickly with her.

She could respect that and even appreciated the sentiment sometimes, but she was ready for him to speed it up and his agonizingly slow movements were akin to torture. It wasn't even the first time that they had kissed. Each time was always the same. He would slowly move in, apparently testing the waters, and their lips would finally connect after she was sure she was going to go nuts.

North inhaled sharply through her nose in slight surprise when his mouth slowly covered her own. She had been so absorbed in her own analyzations that she had almost forgotten where and what she was doing. Her eyes shut in happiness, rejoicing in the sensation of the kiss.

Just as she found herself falling completely into the kiss, Markus pulled away. She opened her eyes immediately, staring up at him incredulously.

He gave her a gentle smile and she couldn't help but allow the corners of her lips to quirk slightly in response. Shortly thereafter, however, her smile disappeared and she raked her gaze down his face, finally resting it on his lips.

Upon not detecting any negative reaction in his body language, she removed her hand from his, her synthetic skin reappearing over her plastic, and placed it on his shoulder, squeezing a bit. She then slowly slid her other hand up his arm and onto the opposite shoulder.

North glanced up at him, gauging his response to her motions. Markus eyed her with a bit of confusion and a question in his stare but didn't say anything in opposition.

She then pushed forward into him so that their lips were connected once again. She moved her lips against his in a repetitive motion.

North smiled into the kiss at the feel of Markus reciprocating her gestures even if it was with a bit of hesitancy.

She then decided to try something a little different with her guy that she only felt slight trepidation doing. She just hoped he'd react well.

The female android eased her tongue forward so that it ever so slightly prodded at Markus' lips. He immediately broke away from the kiss, jumping as if he'd been burned, and North internally cursed.

"Wh- what was that?" he questioned, surprise lacing his voice. North's irritation was quickly transformed to mirth and she almost laughed at the innocent, curious look on his face, but quickly controlled the impulse.

"If it's okay with you Markus, I'd like to try something that's… different from what you're used to," North stated, looking at his face.

"Okay. Umm… What do you want me to do?" Markus inquired dumbly, keeping his gaze connected with her own. She smiled deviously, her eyes half-lidded.

"First, you move those arms around me instead of letting them hang at your sides," North whispered, leaning closer to his face so that his warm breaths washed over her. She allowed her own arms to snake up his form and drape themselves around his neck. He complied with her instructions, his hands resting on her waist and his stare never wavering.

"Then… you do what feels right," North finished, her voice barely audible.

"But what if what feels right, isn't right to you?" Markus asked, his tone serious as he held her against him.

"Look, there's not _anything_ that you could do to me that would put me off or get me angry with you, okay? It's all good. Now explore. Let your curiosity shine. I know you've got some in there," North knowingly told him, a smirk slipping onto her face.

"Alright," he replied, seeming unconvinced overall. She watched him carefully as he seemed to scan her face carefully. North smiled encouragingly at him, tilting her head back a bit to better see his face. His height often interfered with her ability to look at him up close.

Markus then moved in and their lips locked in a searing kiss that took North by surprise. She tightened her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She ran one hand up the back of his head and felt the short, velvety hair covering it.

She quickly sucked in a breath as Markus lifted her up so that she was sitting on the table not too far behind her. North moved her legs so that she was straddling his waist, allowing Markus to move in closer to her.

A noise lifted itself through her throat at his sudden assertiveness. It was shocking to her. She'd never even slightly anticipated he'd be capable of such things.

He slid his tongue skillfully into her mouth, and North knew that before too much longer, she'd be putty in his hands.

But she still had control of some of herself and wasn't completely lost in the sensations.

North pulled away and before he could reattach his lips to her own, she brought her lips to his neck with a smirk. She knew she had him then. He may have known more than she thought, but he certainly didn't know anything about what she was doing then.

"North, what-"

"Shh," she whispered, moving her lips on his synthetic skin. She peppered a trail of kisses down his throat until she reached the very bottom of it from which she proceeded back up the side of his neck. He stifled a quiet groan in response to her ministrations.

North couldn't help but grin against his skin at the reaction.

Just as she was kissing a trail along his jaw back to his lips, however, they were quite rudely interrupted.

"North, what is going on? Is he attacking you?! I'll get him off," Connor suddenly shouted, barging in quickly and grabbing Markus, pulling him backwards away from North. She watched furiously as Connor moved Markus back so that Connor was between the two lovers. Markus gaped at Connor as if he had lost his mind.

"There. You should be fine now. Please, Markus, no matter what she did, it couldn't have been bad enough to warrant holding her on the table and biting her of all things!" Connor attempted to reason with Markus. North huffily hopped down off of the table with a growl, shoving Connor in the chest when she got to him.

"He wasn't hurting me, you idiot!" North snarled, eyeing the detective android with an angry glare.

Connor stared at her for a moment, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"He… He wasn't?" Connor questioned, seemingly quite confused.

"No, he wasn't! I wanted him to do that!" North yelled, her hands balled into tight fists at her sides.

"Oh. Well, what were you doing?" Connor asked, his childish innocence and naivety shining brilliantly with that simple question.

"Connor, don't you know what kissing is?" North demanded, eyeing him exasperatedly and crossing her arms over her chest.

He looked away from her for a moment, staring blankly at the ground. It took her only a moment to realize that he must've been scanning his database for a match.

After a moment more, his head snapped back up to look at her and he had an intrigued look in his eye.

"It is how a romantically involved pair of people can express their love for one another in a simple gesture. It can also be considered platonic when applied to the forehead or cheek."

North almost felt embarrassed at Connor's technical explanation of the action, but she instead squelched the feeling with her anger.

"Congratulations, numbskull. You now know what me and Markus were doing," North proclaimed.

"Connor, could you go check out how Simon is doing with his new role as overseer of the androids in the southern section of Detroit? I've been meaning to ask you, but I just haven't had time," Markus suddenly spoke up, a small smile on his face coupled with his usual serious expression.

"Of course, Markus. I'd be glad to," Connor agreed, turning and heading out the door.

North huffed irritably as she took deep breaths, attempting to calm herself due to the fact that the object of her frustrations had gone.

After several moments of waiting to ensure that Connor had certainly left, Markus then turned to North, moving closer to her.

Before she could say a word, he planted a searing, mind-boggling kiss on her lips. With a small whimper, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Just as she found herself nearly completely lost in it, to her great surprise and annoyance, he pulled away all too quickly.

"Hey, I need to tell you something."

"What you just pulled a second ago sure didn't seem like wanting to say something," North grumbled frustratedly, but was truly irritated because their kiss had been cut off short. He chuckled good-naturedly.

"I had to make sure you weren't going to blow up on me after Connor's terrible… mistake," Markus told her, touching his forehead to hers and bringing a hand up to cup her cheek. She leaned into the softness of his palm.

"Pfft. I wouldn't blow up or anything. Might have to teach him a lesson, though. Y'know, for messing up a perfectly good thing," North spoke quietly, looking up into his eyes with her half-lidded stare.

"He did do that. But I'm pretty sure he was very sorry. He looked flustered when he left."

"All I saw was that irritating curiosity that the humans who programmed him cursed him with. But think what you want. I'm certainly not stopping you," North shrugged a bit, raking her eyes unashamedly over his face and down to his lips, silently expressing her wish to pick up where they left off.

However, somehow she could feel the nervous energy pouring off of him in waves and she brought her gaze back up to his bicolored pools.

"But what were you going to say to me?" she questioned, cuing him to speak. The corners of his lips dragged upwards into a loving smile as his thumb stroked her cheek gently just below her eye.

"I wanted to tell you that I love you. More than anything in the world," he murmured, and she felt something in her stomach twist and flutter pleasantly at his deep, gravelly tone.

"I love you, too, Markus," she expressed, openly admitting her feelings to him. Speaking her feelings and leaving her every secret as exposed and raw as she did with Markus was something she'd never do in front of anyone else.

"North… you're the one that makes me feel certain in my fight for android's rights. I… I've never felt this strongly about anyone before. All I have to do is think of what you've been through and it lights such an angry fire in me. It's sometimes just really… scary, you know?" Markus confessed, breathlessly chuckling. North leaned into him a bit, barely brushing her lips against his.

"I know the feeling," she murmured against him, everything seeming hazy in her reveling in the feel of his lips. "I know the anger… Even the fear." She had to pause for a small moment to contain her desire to just shove herself against him and latch her lips onto his.

"But when I truly think about how I love you and the future I want for us… Hmm, nothing can possibly get in my way," North told him, pushing her lips into his after what felt to her like an eternity.

He brought up his other hand and cradled her face in his grasp. He barely separated from her and he moved in carefully again.

"I believe you've given me conflicting instructions. You asked me to go see Simon, but you originally told me I needed to help you with something," Connor interrupted, just as she could feel the gentle touch of his lips against hers once again.

North pushed herself from Markus' hold with a loud growl of frustration. She stomped toward the door, purposefully shoving into Connor's shoulder as she walked by.

Connor furrowed his brow and looked at her strangely as she left.

"Does this _kissing_ always invoke such negative emotion?"


End file.
